


Mako's Ratty Little Miracle

by Blakpaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda from Mako's point of view but only veaugly, M/M, Mako reflects on some things, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: There's the kind of gift you're given by people you love.And then there's the kind of gift you get just by knowing someone, and sometimes those gifts are true miracles.





	Mako's Ratty Little Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block so IaS might not update tell I destroy the block. Until then I have this to offer.

Mako doesn't believe in miracles, that things just magically become okay or some how defy the odds despite the fact that nothing should work.

Or, at least, he didn’t until he met Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes.

Rat is something special, he’s not like other people he came across in Junkertown, and it’s not just because he’s so much more ambitious than them, it’s not because he’s rich and the most wanted man on the face of the earth, and it’s not because he’s extremely insane and wildly sensitive.

It’s because he can still smile a genuine smile, it’s because he can find joy in a world that forgot him, that took away his life, loved ones, and limbs. He still finds time to joke, and laugh, and maybe that isn’t so different from others, but what is different is the fact he genuinely feels the joy behind it, he can sit down and feel at peace, even when he’s bleeding profusely and starving, he feels at peace.

And that is a miracle, if Roadhog’s ever seen one. To go through what this kid would of had to, and he knows Jamie was a kid when it all happened, and still find those moments to appreciate everything with true and genuine joy, to see the good in everything, to trust, to laugh, and live life like it’s meant to be lived, that is a true miracle.

And to be able to pass that on to other people in time is a true gift, because for almost 20 years Roadhog knew nothing but anger and blood-lust, he knew hate, spite, and sarcasm, joy was dead in the outback, sure there were moments where a little smile might slip up on someone's face, but it never lasted long. Happiness almost seemed foreign to them, jokes were all in spite and hate, laughter was cold and empty, and smiles were mocking and angry.

Then little scraggly Junkrat marched around, head held high, face split into a genuine grin, and it spread, just seeing that grin got others to smile, even for just a little bit, hell even Roadhog was close to a slight quirk of his lips. That had been the only time before he became wanted that Mako had seen Junkrat, and even as he was held in a bear trap with a grenade launcher held to his face he almost smiled with how joyful Jamie seemed.

Even after losing his arm, his leg, and most of his dignity, he grinned from ear to ear and though he couldn’t physically hold his head high with the weight of supplies on his shoulders fucking his back up he still did so metaphorically, and it made Roadhog smile too. The first time he’d started grinning he hadn’t realized he was smiling until he heard himself snicker a bit, holding back a chuckle. That had been the first time in 20 years he’d properly almost laughed, and Jamie’s face lit up with glee hearing it.

What Mako hates the most is that no one else seems to realize what a miracle Jamie is, and how important his gift to offer is, and he also understands they’ve never been without those feelings before, never had to suffer so long without someone at least trying to smile and laugh, and what’s the greatest gift to him means nothing to others. A large part of him, a part of him that Jamie shares, want’s to make them understand, put them all through the suffering they’d endured, but he doesn’t, because the part of him that still old, lost Mako just couldn’t live with himself if he did that to everybody. Mako knows a part of Jamie, the part of him that's six years old and staring into flames and smoke, couldn’t do it either, won’t let him do it.

And sure maybe sometimes he gets a little angry at how upbeat Jamie is all the time, sometimes it’s a little unnerving and pushes him over the edge into anger, he still knows it’s a gift. He’s not sure who made it, or who gave it, but Jamie’s joy is a miraculous gift, and he’ll do anything to make sure no one ruins that, not for a long, long, long time.


End file.
